1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illuminator assembly and a liquid crystal display (LCD) employing the illuminator assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, not only because they provide good quality images but also because they are very thin.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are commonly used in liquid crystal displays for providing light. A typical LED has a limited range of angles of divergence of light emitted therefrom, due to structural limitations inherent in the LED. In general, a number of LEDs are needed to achieve sufficient brightness for the entire image that is viewed on the screen at the front of the liquid crystal display. As a result, the LEDs may collectively generate an unduly large amount of heat in the liquid crystal display.
What is needed, therefore, is an illuminator assembly that can overcome the described limitation. What is also needed is a liquid crystal display employing the illuminator assembly.